¡Tu lo comenzaste!
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: -Mundo Moderno- (Yaoi) – ¡No lo sé! – le hablo fuerte, Ace dio un brinco en su lugar y se achico un poco por debajo de sus hombros. – ¡Tu comenzaste esto, Ace!


Pueden leer las historias más rápido siguiéndome en Wattpad las subo primero ahí :D

Gaby Gómez: **LucyConejita**

* * *

Gracias a **Joha781** por subir mis capítulos a fanfiction.

* * *

 **Resumen:** -Mundo Moderno- (Yaoi) – ¡No lo sé! – le hablo fuerte, Ace dio un brinco en su lugar y se achico un poco por debajo de sus hombros. – ¡Tu comenzaste esto, Ace!

 **Pareja:** Ace x Marco

 **Aclaración:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Ecchiro Oda.

* * *

 **¡Tú lo comenzaste!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

– ¿Ace? – Marco se sorprendió de verlo a esas horas frente a su departamento. – ¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunto, ya que el pelinegro se mantenía con la cabeza gacha.

– Lo siento, lo siento mucho Marco. – sollozo más fuerte. – De verdad lo siento. – Ace se abalanzo sobre el por un segundo lo abrazo fuerte, al siguiente lo beso. Mordió su labio y metió su lengua cuando el abrió un poco la boca por el dolor.

No se movió, estaba sorprendido, su mejor amigo lo estaba besando apasionadamente. Ace enredo sus brazos en su cuello y lo atrajo un poco más, doblo una de sus piernas entre las suyas y rozo su miembro. Marco dio un pequeño salto y los dientes de ambos chocaron entre sí. Ace se separó levemente, Marco pudo notar que sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos por tanto llora, el pelinegro se mordió suavemente su labio inferior.

– Lo siento. – susurro de nueva cuenta y se separó. – Siento todo esto. – agacho la cabeza y su cabello cubrió su rostro. Ace dio media vuelta y se disponía a irse. No supo si fue la calentura, la adrenalina del momento, una locura temporal o que lo impulso a sostener uno de los brazos de Portas antes de que se alejara y lo atrajo hacia él, bruscamente, sus frentes chocaron y Ace se quejó levemente por el golpe. Y lo beso, esta vez el. Lo beso. – ¿Por qué? – Ace trato de separarse.

– ¡No lo sé! – le hablo fuerte, Ace dio un brinco en su lugar y se achico un poco por debajo de sus hombros. – ¡Tu comenzaste esto, Ace!

– Lo sient…

– ¡Deja de disculparte! ¡Qué demonios hacías de repente! – Reclamo – ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó? – Ace lo observo y sus lágrimas volvieron a caer sin límite.

– M-me gustas… Marco… - confeso llorando, tapándose sus ojos con el brazo derecho. – Yo… soy raro… Marco… tú me gustas. – termino de confesar y tembló, mientras lloraba un poco más fuerte.

– ¿Te gustan los hombres? – Cuestiono – Pero… y tu ¿novia? – Ace negó con su cabeza suavemente.

– No funciono, nunca lo hará. Yo realmente lamento meterte en esto – volvió a disculparse. – ¿Puedes olvidar todo esto?

Marco chasqueo su lengua y tomo a Ace por los hombros lo zarandeo un poco. – Tu comenzaste esto Ace. – le susurro antes de besarlo de nueva cuenta, Ace trato de separarse. – Toma responsabilidad ¡Maldición!

– No. – trato de empujar al rubio. – Te arrepentirás mañana. –e advirtió, pero fue ignorado. Una jugosa lengua ingreso en su boca y una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espina dorsal. – Marco… - suspiro cuando se separaron un poco.

– ¡Maldición, Ace! – Marco lo empujo y con la espada de Ace, logro cerrar la puerta, y con una mano la tranco, mientras de nueva cuenta besaba a su amigo.

Recorrieron un corto camino a rastra y empujones, hasta llegar a su habitación, Marco lo empujo en su cama, Ace suspiro excitado – ¡Maldita sea, Ace! – relamió sus labios al observar al pelinegro suspirar y jadear con sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos llorosos. Ese no era para nada el Ace que conocía, no tenía idea de que era capaz de poner esas expresiones. Lo beso y luego mordió y estiro su labio inferior. Ace jadeo y suspiro, se retorció un poco debajo de él.

Los chicos la metían por atrás, según sabia, bajo un poco los pantalones de Ace, hasta dejar visible su trasero, lo escucho negarse y le sintió estirarse tratando de huir, pero se lo impidió con el peso de su cuerpo, labio la división de su cadera y miembro y Ace jadeo fuertemente, se acercó un poco más al pene erecto y lo sintió retorcerse en placen, demasiado pronto, pensó. Metido su dedo índice en su boca y lo lamio hasta dejarlo muy empapado, luego lo llevo a la parte de atrás de Portas y metió el primer dedo, Ace gimió y se encorvo hacia adelante, sujeto sus cabellos rubios y jadeo, lo miro y otra vez, el no conocía esas expresiones. Pero quería conocerlas, no sabía hasta donde llegarían ni las consecuencias de sus actos, pero quería verlo retorcerse, gimiendo y gritando su nombre mientras estuviera bajo suyo.

– Marco… - gimió y el sonrió. – ¡Mar…! ¡Ah! ¡Nmh! ¡Marco…! – esa voz era condenadamente seductora, metió el segundo dedo y Ace brinco en la cama de placer. - ¡Ahh! ¡No! – rogo y semi abrió sus ojos. - ¡Marco…! – Maldita sea lo estaba volviendo loco. Esta vez metió el tercero antes de que se acostumbrara a los dos dedos. Estaba mojado, sus fluidos salían cada vez más y en algún segundo Ace movió sus caderas por instintos y levanto sus piernas, dejándole ver perfectamente sus dedos dentro del agujero trasero de Portas. Se relamió sus labios y jadeo excitado. Todo eso era condenadamente intenso y excitante.

– Ace, voy a entrar. – aviso y entro. Ace grito de dolor, pero luego gimió y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

– ¡Mar…co!

Se movió unos segundos después, Ace enredo sus piernas en su cadera y sus brazos en su cuello y gimió y grito una y otra vez. – Asi Ace… - ínsito. – Mueve tus caderas, también. – le ordeno y el pelinegro obedeció. Sujeto su miembro erecto mientras entraba y salía de él. Ace brinco de nueva cuenta por esa acción y Marco comenzó a masturbarlo mientras se movía.

– ¡E-Espera… me… voy a venir…! ¡Mar…Mar…co…ah! – gimió. – Voy a… yo Nmh ah… me ven…go ¡Ah! – Marco sintió su mano mojarse y un líquido pegarse a su estómago y al de Ace. – Ah, ah, - Ace siguió jadeando, sus mejillas más rojas que antes y sus lágrimas delineando sus mejillas. Marco salió de él, todavía erecto, Ace lo prendía demasiado. Balanceo su mano sobre su mene y apretó un poco la punta.

– Date la vuelta Ace. – mordió fuerte su labio inferior y luego se volvió a relamer los labios. – Anda. – ordeno, se acostó un poco sobre él y lo beso fugazmente. – Ponte de a cuatro. – Apenas pero le obedeció. Marco observo su redondo y blanco trasero y su fina espalda. El cuerpo de Ace, ahora que se fijaba, era demasiado seductor. Bajo su rostro a la altura de su trasero y mordió una de las nalgas. Ace ahogo un grito y jadeo de placer. Y él lo penetro de nueva cuenta.

Se movió más rápido que antes y el sudor le invadió completamente, su cabello se pegaba a su rostro y en algún momento comenzó a jadear y gemir igual que Ace. De un momento a otro, sujeto los brazos de Portas y los estiro hacia atrás, su penetración llego más profundo y Ace comenzó a pedir más… asi que ese era su punto. Sus penetradas se hicieron certeras y el sudor de ambos se mezcló.

– ¡Voy a venirme! ¡Ace! – soltó sus brazos y se recostó sobre el sin aplastarlo. Ace giro su cabeza un poco y se besaron fogosamente. Marco se estiro y se movió un poco más rápido sin perder el punto que hacia gemir a Ace. Y luego le mordió el hombro fuertemente. Portas grito entre la línea del dolor y placer. Y Marco pudo llegar al éxtasis al escuchar ese grito seguido de su nombre.

Se desplomo sobre el blanquecino cuerpo y respiro forzadamente. – Asombroso. – admitió. – Eres asombroso Ace…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer hasta aquí._

Tal vez lo continúe… por ahora ha terminado.

 **Lucy Conejita**


End file.
